1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright vacuum cleaner which reduces the number of parts in assembling rear wheels of the mobile means and improving assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an upright vacuum cleaner is a cleaning method with rotation of an agitator with a brush assembled by a rubber belt. As shown in FIG. 1, the upright vacuum cleaner comprises a suction inlet body(10) for cleaning a floor with rotation of the agitator including the brush assembled by the rubber belt at a motor shaft, a main body(20) rotatively installed with a filter for collecting dust and the like sucked through the suction inlet body(10) by suction force of driving means (not shown), a handle member(30) disposed at an upper portion of the main body(20) for pushing and dragging around the cleaner, and a suction hose(40) to be connected to the main body(20) for sucking dust with suction force of the driving means to be utilized by inserting into the suction inlet body(10) and to be stored by placing on the handle member(30).
As shown in FIG. 2, mobile means(50) is assembled at a lower portion of the main body(20). The mobile means(50) comprises a rotating shaft(51) rotatively installed at a body(21) of the main body(20), a washer(52) inserted throughout both lateral ends of the body(21), a pair of rear wheels(53) in a predetermined shape fitted at the washer(52) and rotatively inserted at the rotating shaft(51), and a stop ring(54) disposed at an end of the rotating shaft(51) not to get the rear wheels(53) diverted out of the rotating shaft.
Therefore, the washer(52) prevents an inner surface of the rear wheel(53) from being abraded with the body(21), and the stop ring(54) prevents the rear wheels(53) from being slipped out of the rotating shaft(51), thereby enabling the rear wheels(53) of the mobile means(50) to easily roll to move around when cleaning is carried out by holding the handle member(30).
However, there is a problem in the mobile means(50) of the conventional upright vacuum cleaner in that the number of parts thereof is large, thereby causing complicated assembling operations and increasing raw cost of the product.